Wonderful World of Music!
by CherryGenocyde
Summary: this isn't a specific fandom dedicated fic.the description is in the header of the fic. Remember Leave a review, REVIEW!.  Caution contains Awesome Lemon  If you don't like it may beavers invade your vital regions!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was up to my usual perversion yesterday when I stumbled upon and adorable fic. It was and Ipod Shuffle fic where this person chose a fandom, then set they're Ipod/Mp3 player on shuffle and wrote a mini fic in the amount of time that song had like ten times. With the title of the song included, I'll go a step forward and add the amount of time too! But Choosing just one fandom is too bland for me so I'm going to do three similar fandoms from the same anime. Maybe.**

**

* * *

[Heroes come back – Nobody Knows (4:32)] (this song coming up really made me giggle. Considering this is a Hetalia fic.)**

He pranced around in that ridiculous Shinobi costume all because Kiku had shown him some ridiculous anime by the name of Naruto. He forced me to dress with the anime as well. Needless to say I feel ridiculous.

"Look at how fucking awesome I am Roddy?" the Prussian said getting uncomfortable close to my face at a public Halloween party.

"Hush Hush try not to be so obnoxious." I said calming my 'boyfriend' down. I refuse to call him that in public.

"Oh come on Roddy" he whispered pressing his body against my body. "You act a lot like Sasuke and awesome Naruto here loves it" His last line was finished by him dragging me in the the nearest secluded room in the American house. I sigh both in please and slight realization that later I was going to get yelled at by a drunk and angry Englishmen for what I'm about to do in his husbands home. But some how that didn't effect me all that much.

**[Bathwater – No Doubt (4:02)]**

I never ever considered that pale obnoxious beauty mine but it was evident when I seen him all over Ludwig. Who much to my surprise was all to happy to have him as 'Awesome' arm candy. It forced me to remember heated times between me an the Albino.

"Mein Gott Roddy Ich liebe dich." he said thrusting deep inside.

"I-I love you too. Now shut up before Hungary hears!" I screamed seeing stars a my prostate was hit numerous times.

"Vee~! Doitsu looks so happy doesn't he Austria-Nii?" Itay said nudging me. If he only knew the pain I felt by seeing them together he wouldn't be saying that.

"Yeah he does look happy." I said trailing off as I seen Vash in the corner looking delicious with that gun in his hand. I was going to replace me heated times with Gilbert by making new ones with my dear Vash.

[Translation: Mein Gott Roddy Ich liebe dich.- My God Roddy, I love you.]

**[The Saltwater Room- Owl City (4:55)]**

I looked out the window with a cup of hot tea in hand at the Swiss Country side. It wasn't as beautiful as my Austrian landscape but it would do now. The things that happened last night left Vash looking as innocent as his beloved Sister Liechtenstein. His blonde hair a complete mess, He looked like and angel. A gun toting angel. I took my spot beside him in bed once again laying my head against his chest careful not two wake him. He smelled like sex and chocolate it was utterly intoxicating. I felt a part of me coming to life once again. I blushed thinking I should probably not wake him for such a silly reason as my own pleasure. But as if on ques he awoke with morning wood.

"Roderich?" He said before crashing his lips into mine. Mein Gott this is so unsanitary but oh how it felt so good. "I love you" he breathed before I knew it I had the Swiss man trailing kissing down my neck to my vial regions, There is no way I'm going to be able to walk for a long while.

**[Please Don't Leave Me- P!nk (3:52)]**

I don't know what is about Gilbert but he makes me so violent. This was the paramount toevery fight we ever had.

"How dare you lay your grimy disgusting pervert hands on my beautiful pure piano" I screamed throwing a candle holder at him.

"I'm sorry I just though it could use some Awesome, you fucking pansy" he said crashing on on my beautiful imported vases.

"Arschloch! Stop that or else you can find someone else to fuck!" I punched him. I mean I actually hit him him square in the jaw. I felt a little bad violence should never be the answer to such a disagreement.

"Did you just fucking hit my awesome face!" He screamed turning to the door. "That's it I'm gone Austria." It hurt hearing him not call me by name. But as I seen him walk out the door and turn down the drive way, I stood in my doorway and fell to my Knees "Please don't Leave me" I screamed hoping he would come back.

[Translation: Arschloch = Asshole. GERMAN FTW!]

**[Beauty in the Break Down-the scene aesthetic (3:12)]**

I looked at the tall broad shouldered blonde man whose arms I was in. "I'm sorry Bruder Gilbert is such an ass sometimes." I cuddled into his arms not want this odd sense of security to go away.

"It's okay, It's my fault I should be used to it by now" I said into his shirt crying.

"No one deserves to be toss aside like trash." he said picking my up and placing me on the kitchen table.

I looked at him pink dusting my cheeks "Ludwig" I whispered "Thank you" I said a little louder than I had uttered his name. He dried my tears with his uniform sleeve. His cheeks were dusted with the same shade of pink, His blue eyes bore in taking on a heat that wasn't there before. He leaned in and kissed me gently. "I'll kiss it and make it all better he said."

**[She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty – Pierce the Veil/Dance Gavin Dance{depending on who you ask.} (3:52)]**

his eyes were glazed over in lust as he rode my awesome five meters. "You-You feel so good" He said breathlessly as he slammed himself down on my erection "Don't talk just ride. You owe me for running to Vash" I said in a husky tone feeling that tightening in my stomach. I held his hips down and thrusted up into him violently moaning loudly as I rode out my orgasm leaving my Awesome stickiness inside of him. I Pushed him off of me as he came as well. He laid back on the the bed breath heavily looking so angelic. I looked at him and felt a little bad seeing all the bite makes, scratches, and other various awesome marks I left. I stood collection my things and I leaned into his ear and whispered "I can't see why you love me." I walked out the door and headed to West's room thinking for once in my life I wasn't all that awesome.

**[Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade (5:17)] {This song always makes me cry}**

It was Christmas and I went to the Baltic Christmas party with Russian this year instead of going to France's with the German Brothers. I knew it was a mistake on the plane ride over here. It just made me think of all the times I left my Gilbert unattended at a party with the bad touch trio. The more I thought about someone touching Gilbert even if it was in a sexual way, it made me sick to my stomach. But I had put a smile on and tried seem like I was having the time of my life. I watch as his incestuous sister Natalia chased him around the party screaming "BECOME ONE WITH ME!" even this didn't entertain me. I just kept thinking that Gilbert needed to be here. Or I need to be there with him. I know that it may seemed like I hate spending times with him. I know it seems like he pesters me and gets me off track with work. I know it seems like he puts me in a fowl mood. But I seem to love things a lot more when he's around. I seem to see things through his eyes as a think over the day's events in my head. I seem to only have the time of my life when I'm in that Prussian arms. It seems that with out Gilbert I'm only miserable at best.

**[The United State of Pop 2009 – Dj EarWorm. (4:37)]**

The Rave lights flashed around us I was no longer wondering why I had come as I was sandwiched between those glorious Deutchland brothers. The music boomed in my but syncing up with my heart make all other important thoughts melt away. As the hypnotic techno beats took hold of me I found that this was actually the most fun I had in centuries. Everyone around was moving and bouncing in tune with the beats. I don't know what took over my at that moment but I decided to lock likes with young Ludwig. He not really all the young but he is younger than the Prussian. "Mmm" was all he said pulling me in closer. Then all of a sudden he turned me one hundred and eighty degrees to face the Red eyed Prussian brother. "You're his." he said racing off to go find Italy in this rave of nation. I looked at the Prussian Gyrating his body on mine and I followed in suit getting lost in the music once again. He grabbed my ass and brought me closer so that our clothed erections rubbed each other. At this moment I realized why German raves were the best.

**[My Alcoholic Friends – The Dresden Dolls (2:47)]**

I counted the number of bottles on the piano top in front of me and found the number alarming. Thirty five, Thirty five bottles of beer is what it took to numb me from the pain that Ludwig left when he chose Italy over me. Thirty five bottles is what it took for me to realize that I should have never let Gilbert leave. Thirty five bottles is what it took for me to go home to my beautiful wife Hungary . Thirty five bottles are now thirty six and yet the pain has been dulled I can still feel the shard of glass that is love sticking in my heart, keeping me from playing angelic music and forcing me to drink.

**[Bad Romance- Lady Gaga (4:56)] **

I honestly don't care where or when Gilbert tries to fuck its happening because I can't resist him. He's my own personal brand of Ecstasy. I just keep taking doses of him like I'd fall off the face of the planet if I didn't. I just keep moan his name and giving in the the albino, not to satisfy him like I tell him; But to solidify myself in reality in or rather the would I chose to call it. That place between me seeings stars and leaking hot cum onto my own stomach. This addiction never stop even when he tells me Ludwig is going to join. I don't say no, but like a junkie I tell myself I'm not doing this for myself I'm doing it to shut him up. But deep down I know I'm doing to fall into heaven again.

**[FunHouse – P!ink (3:24)] {I know this makes eleven but I just couldn't stop myself.}**

I lit the mattress me and Vash once shared in our summer house in Denmark on using his expensive imported Russian vodka as fuel. I picked up a violin and started brake various pieces of crystal he had giving me before he cheated with that damn Frenchman. I ripped the leather couch poured out all the various alcoholic beverages on the expensive carpets. I see the fire coming from the bedroom and decided I wanted to light the living room ablaze too. As I walkout the front door pride in hand I seen Vash running to the house just as the kitchen caught fire too because I decided to leave the gas on.

"My god Roderich, Whats gotten into you?" He said dialing the fire department.

"Well in a few hours it's going to be a Prussian." I said sauntering away like I was so innocent.

* * *

**I really loved doing this, I may do this again under another fandom or anime I'm not sure yet. But I'd appreciate reviews and love. I hope you like it I know I'm fairly proud of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another Mp3 shuffle mini fics. I had so much fun this morning that I had to do another. Enjoy and Review or else Bruder Prussia and I will invade your vital regions... and stomp them!**

**

* * *

[I don't love you – My Chemical Romance](3:58)**

I watched that blue eyed young lad turn into a strapping young man; But some where along the way I seem to have developed romantic feelings for Alfred. This was disappointing, its almost gross to say you have feeling for someone you raised. I honestly can't believe I love him after dumping all that tea in to Boston harbor. And even after he took his independence from me I still love him. I seems I am hopeless and lonely if I'm looking at that American Idiot as lover material. Well he's better than that fucking rapist france for sure.

**[Paparazzi – Lady Gaga] (3:29)**

How could he resist this beautiful french accent. He should know that I am a better lover that that silly America.

"Get the hell away from me Francis!" He screamed running down the schools halls.

"Mon Cher, Je t'aime." I chased him all through that boarding school.

"Sod off you french wanker." He ran straight into Russia's and Latvia's dorm.

I guess he didn't realized what he had done because once I got to the door I heard a loud girlish scream.

"AHHH! Ivan" He ran out and right into my arms. "Seems like you finally came to me, Mon Cher. I'll teach your the ways of the country of love."

He stared wide eyed and my and ran again "Shut up. And stop following me!" of coursed I chased him wouldn't you?

**[Body Bag – Hit the lights] (3:13)**

"Lovi, Come back they didn't mean it" The Spaniard call out to his grumpy Italian boyfriend.

"Fuck you, you idiot. If you think I'm going to agree to some sort of weird orgy you're fucking more stupid than I thought you were." I stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home.

"Ramono don't go I just want to put my awesome five meters in your mouth." the Prussian called from the door ;Laughing along with the Frenchmen.

"Mon Cher, I'll be gentle. Just come back to Papa Francis." the french rapist skipped after him.

"You're all a bunch of rapist idiots" The blushing Italian said running home at light speed.

"Lovi" the Spaniard sighed.

**[You found me – The Fray] (4:03)**

I used to love watching the Holy Roman Empire and Little Italy play together. But I never knew that they'd grow to become axis powers. Only I knew that Germany and the Holy Roman Empire were one in the same.

"Vee~! Doitsu. I found at Painting Holy Roman Empire left me before he left." The Italian said holding a painting of him and the HRE.

"That kid looks pretty familiar" the German said pointing to baby Italy.

"That's cute little me Doitsu." He said twirling.

"Hmm I used have dreams of a girl that looked just like that" he said as he finished reading his paper. I smiled slightly those two were so cute in the Austria household.

**[Coffee and Cigarettes – Never Shout Never](2:04)**

I sat in a Coffee shop with Matthew, who Apparently exist and was my brother!

"Hey Mattie?" I said sipping my serious homosexual coffee drink.

"Yea Al?" He said his voice is very quite ghost like.

"Did we grow up together?" I said curious to see his response. But all of a sudden he was gone. Hmm maybe he's Imaginary after all.

**[Chop Suey – System of A Down](3:30)**

Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert what should I say about my self proclaimed awesome boyfriend. He's not really all that awesome. I mean sure he can be sweet, that is when he shuts the hell up. He's calm and Peaceful too; Right after sex when he passes out.

"He's the Yin to your yang" As China put it. So in other words He completes me. I always thought I'd be happier with someone like Ludwig or Vash. But I guess its written in the starts that me and Gilbert were meant to be. I just wish he'd stop molesting me in the middle of the night and trying to comvince me to go to orgies with him.

**[Something In your mouth – Nickelback](3:38)**

I spotted him in the room full of waltzing people. He was always the one for prissy dancing and tea and other Pansy ass shit.

"Roddy!" I screamed running through the throngs of people "Oh Roddy Pooh" I snaked my arms arm his neck pulling him close. I know its going to piss him off that I'm doing this in front of all his aristocratic friends but I don't care. Because I'm Awesome and I'm horny so I win.

"Gilbert." He sigh taking me to the side.

"Gilbert stop acting like a child." He grabbed my hand and took me back to his room.

"Haha we're going to fuck I win." I smiled. He blushed there was something still innocent about him still.

"No I was wrong because you get Five awesome meters in your mouth." I said.

**[Short Skirt Long Jacket – Cake](3:28)**

"Come out Roddy" I said already dressed for the ball. A fucking awesome punk suit. But the rule of the ball is all Ukes have to wear dresses. I was ecstatic to see my loving uke in a dress.

"No I refuse I feel rediculous.!" He said from behind the bathroom door. So I kicked the door in with my awesome foot. I saw him there With his usual Jacket and dress shirt but instead of pants he was wearing Pants he had like a frilly skirt on. "You don't look any diff-" I cut myself on once I seen he had even put make up on too. "Mein Gott you look just like a woman." I said wrapping my fingers around his curl. "Ah" he said with a gasp, "I do not look like a woman I look like a cross dresser"

man he even had a matching Purse "where did you get all this anyways?"

"Its the stuff I bought for Hungary that I never gave her..." He said staring out the window at a female dressed Italy and my Blushing brother.

"So I other words their yours." I said laughing as he turned bright red "Shut...Shut up."

**[Bitches – Mindless Self Indulgence](2:47)**

"You see West this is why no one likes you" Gilbert said pushing Ludwig's work off his desk.

"People like me" He retorted with a grimace on his face. "Go bother Austria." Ludwig had begun picking up his work.

"I can't I fucked him so good with my awesome five meters that he pace out immediately after sex" I smiled. Ludwig blushed thinking about what exactly had transpired between the two.

"Bitches love me cause they know that I can fuck" That's all the Prussian said before he was kissed by the German commandingly.

**[Papercut's – Gym Class Heroes](3:26)**

I didn't fully understand why Roddy was mad at me until I actually though about it. I mean I do some pretty selfish things. Like sleeping with him and whoever I please yet and the end of the night I always end up sleeping in his bed. Basically as I sat lock outside I realized that I used him as a door mat. He probably has emotional scars that awesome me left. I feel kind of bad seems like I'll have to apologies to him and fix my whore was as it were. So I slept out on the porch that night. If I'm in love I'm not just going to keep coming and going like I please. It's just going to be awesome me and Roddy for the rest of our lives. I swear on my five meters.

**

* * *

I have so much fun writing these. Review or else I'll kill you.**


	3. Chapter 3

{Ne-Yo: so sick 3:29}[Iggy/Alfred]

I can't help but think about the poor sod every once in a while, though he crosses my mind more frequently than that. I did raise him; he'll always have a little part of me watching over him. I know I seem like I'm hard on him and constantly berating him for being and idiot and eating poorly. But I love him as a guardian, friend, and undercover lover. He's bold and courageous he's everything I wish I could be, and though it seems I hate him, I love him more than anything or anyone I've ever met in my life. I mark the day we had that great fall out and I mourn that day every year and I will for all eternity.

{Everclear: Santa Monica 3:11}[Kiku/Iggy]

Kiku thought it was his fault that Arthur was so distant and timid with him even though that had agreed this was more than a friendship. "It's entirely my fault" Kiku said recall friendly conversations over tea, weather he was in Germany, Italy, England, or America. Kiku couldn't help but think of his fellow loner friend.

"Ve~! No its not. We're here for you" he grabbed Ludwigs large arm and pull him in uncomfortably close "Me and doitsu will always be here for you."

They sat there in front of the fire on that deserted Island knowing they'd be found. Each of them hoping it'd be soon for different reasons. Kiku was wishing just to see Arthur one more time.

{We are scientists: Text book under the sea 4:01}[Romano/Antonio]

Sure Felciano would have made for better help, Sure I would have got the love and adorations I wanted as a country. But whenever Lovi would blush and say something remotely nice my heart would swell and I could barely contain my self. But I feel like I'm taking five steps forward with him and hes making my take ten steps back. I keep looking for his signs of longing and affection. I'm the only one that he lets even get this close, I'm making progress I swear I'm making progress! Felci says Lovi loves me. He says he talks about me all the time. I don't think he'd like me knowing how he really felt. I think he likes the love I give him thinking that he doesn't care. When he's ready he'll tell me, and until then I fine with the once in a while kiss.

{Asher Roth: I love college 4:00}[America]

I'm the Hero and the life of the party of course. Europe has parties they always invite because I make things so much. I'm way more fun that Gilbert, he just in denial. With my wicked dance moves and smooth talking. I can even get Iggy to relax and have a beer without regretting it. I'm not completely clueless. I'm the land of the free, and I know how to party hard and have fun. And when iggy gets to dancing with me or Frilly pants france I know I accomplish an wicked awesome super amazing hero job!


End file.
